The present invention relates to a paper size selecting device having an improved size display for use in copying machines or printers.
Generally copying machines require paper of different sizes for copying various originals. For this purpose, known copying machines have paper cassettes which are different in the size of paper contained therein and which are removably attached to the machine body in a multiplicity of stages.
With such conventional copying machines, the desired paper is selected by depressing a paper selecting switch on the operation panel.
Even with these copying machines, the paper size display on the operation panel does not show the paper sizes of the cassettes currently attached to the machine body but indicates only the particular paper size specified by the selecting switch.
Thus, a problem arises in that the display fails to indicate whether the paper cassette for the paper size to be selected is attached to the machine body.
Accordingly, the operator must visually check the plurality of paper cassettes arranged one above another as attached to one side of the machine body to recognize whether the cassette containing the contemplated paper is present.
Alternatively, there arises a need to depress the paper selecting switch to recognize the display indicating that the cassette with the paper of desired size is set in position.
When originals of different sizes are to be copied in succession, copy paper of different sizes need to be used, so that every time copy paper of a different size is to be used, the paper size of cassettes must be checked by depressing the paper selecting switch. This results in a lower copying operation efficiency.